I Will Always Save You
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: A Chance to save her after death, and he will do whatever it takes do get here back. Pro Sonamy a little Taream and Knucrouge Rated T for Small swearing and Deaths Back on!
1. Prologue

**I Will Always Save You**

Angel: hey I'm Angel

Devil:...Devil...

Angel:And this is our first fanfic! Of course our favorite Sonamy.

Devil:No Shadamy peps allowed.

Angel:Devil, don't be like that! We MIGHT make at lease one Shadamy

Devil:I hope that 'might' means no

Angel:...

Devil:...

Angel: Ok, I don't own Sonic nor any of the characters in this story. All I own is the story.

Devil:Please note that we are new at this, and we don't know what 'flaming' is and a lot of people don't like I guess?

Angel:Anyway, enough about that let's go!

* * *

I'll Always Save You

A Sonamy series

Prologue

* * *

Sonic woke up, feeling as his jumpy cocky self, Jumping out of the tree he was sleeping on. Then speeding off for his normal run, approaching Station Square. Things seemed pretty normal, the sidewalk filled with people. No robots, just a normal summer day.

Sonic came up to a chili dog stand,

"Hey ya Sonic, how many today?" Asked the chili dog stands person.

"Umm 2 this time." He replied

"Coming right up!" He said joyfully

After eating one of his chili dogs, he heard screams of people of the other side of town,

"Aw man! Eggman can't let me have one chili dog. Well, lets do it to it!" He said to no one. Then heard Tails on his watch.

"Anyone at the scene?" Said the two-tailed fox's voice.

"I'm there." Said a familiar pink hedgehog's voice.

"How big?" Sonic asked. But then cut off by already seeing it, "Never mind I'm almost there."

"Wait, there are a lot of robots heading your- AHHHH!" Amy was cut of screaming.

"Amy?" Sonic asked trying to get a hold of her.

"Let go of me you junk pile!" Amy yelled. Then losing connection.

"You better hurry Sonic, looks like Amy is being held by the robot!"

"Almost there, about a mile to go!" He replied.

"We are coming too," Rouge's Voice came in, "Tails, we will be at your workshop in about 5 minutes, be ready."

"Alright."

Sonic turned off his watch as he came to the battlefield, already seeing Amy being held by a robot, and Eggman treting her.

"Call for him!" Eggman demanded

"N-no!" She tried to yell back him but losing air fast.

"Yo, Eggbutt!" He yelled with his cocky tone.

"Ahh, Sonic! So glad you can join us at watching pinky here die!" Eggman said laughing.

"Killing? Isn't that a bit low?" Sonic said, he was shocked but kept his cocky attitude.

"Not anymore, I finally need destroy something really precious to you! Ho! Ho Ho Ho Ho!"

Sonic's face got serious, as Amy door to her tube closed. Sonic spin dashed the door, nothing.

Amy picked up her piko piko hammer, and as she was about to hammer, she started coughing.

"Amy? Amy! Are you ok?!"

She couldn't reply, she fell down to the ground, still coughing.

"Ahh, I pushed the air pulled button. You don't need air do you?"

She kept coughing but tried to say something, "son*cough*ic*cough*"

"Don't worry Amy, I'll get you out!" Sonic yelled to her and spin dashed again, no damage. Sonic pulled out his watch again. Contacting Tails.

"Hey Sonic we are almost there." Tails said,

"Tails, things just got serious, Amy is...dying..." Sonic panicked.

"Ok, look up. I'll shoot it down and you grab Amy."

"Alright, make sure it doesn't hit her."

"Don't worry."

Then the ray came down and before hitting Amy, Sonic grabbed her. As he ran, he waited for Amy to hug him or say something, but it never came.

He stopped, "Ames?" He looked at her, she was pale, and knocked out. But slowly opened her eyes.

"S-sonic?" She asked, Sonic gasped and set her down.

"I-I had the mo-most amazing dream. Your future I-is a-amazing"

"Ames, don't leave us."

"I'm not leaving, I-I know yo-u will save m-me."

"Amy..."

"I-I am j-j-just taking a t-rip"

"No, Amy, please no..."

"You'll see me sooner then you think..." She said as she reached for his cheeked, but it didn't make it, falling to the ground and Amy's eyes floating to shut.

Sonic clenched his fist, tears now slowly coming down his eyes and a darker shade coming in, and his eyes turning to a blank white. He stood up and turned to his rose's murderer.

Eggman was laughing away with a success in his plan, then seeing a dark shade of Sonic stopped and was now terrified, "N-now Sonic, I am sorry I m-murdered your g-girlfriend-"

He was cut off by Sonic punching him, "She was the best thing in my life! I'll NEVER forgive you for this!"

Sonic picked up Eggman by the neck, chocking him, and throwing him to the ground, kicking him until the dark creature saw he was dead.

He looked back to the pale pink hedgehog who now dead. Sonic slowly turned to normal, he feel on his knees. And held her in his arms, "I am so sorry Amy, I failed you." Then Amy's words came to his head.

'You will always save me,' Sonic looked at the girl, 'You'll see me sooner then you think.'

Does that mean he'll die? Or Does Amy have a plan? What did she mean? But one thing struck him,

She doesn't know...

How could have been so stupid? This was all his fault, if only he told her sooner...

Sonic looked at girl, and kissed her cold unmoving lips,

She never knew he loved her.

* * *

Devil: We hope you enjoined it

Angel: Please Review! More chapters coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

I Will Always Save You

Chapter One

The Chance

* * *

It had two years since that day, the day he didn't save her. He had never been the same. He only stops evil. He doesn't help people, he doesn't care as much, he doesn't show his cockiness anymore.

Cause it all reminded him of her.

Around these days, Sonic would just be in his room, starring at a picture of her. She was looking at the camera giving him a small smile. She had looked beautiful that day, she's always beautiful. Her beautiful jade eyes looking at him, showing hope, trust, and love.

Why didn't he tell her? Why didn't he protect her? 'She should've been with me.' He thought. If they were together, he would've prevented the robot from getting her. Putting her in there...

She was only 15. Now she is turning 18 soon... He told her that on her 18th birthday they would go on a date. Amy, instead of complaining about waiting, said yes right away. Cause she said that she would wait forever for him. Cause she loved him THAT much.

Then words came back to his head, 'you'll see me sooner then you think.' And 'I know you will always save me.' These confused him, he had already failed her, she was dead. There is no telling him that he will see her soon.

"Sonic!" He heard a cry from downstairs. He put the photo behind his quils and walked downstairs.

"Yeah Tails?" He asked as he came downstairs. When he came down, he saw Cream was with him. "Hey Cream." He also said.

They both had shocked and surprised faces but also filled with worry, Sonic noticed this,

"Yo! Tails! What happened?"

"S-sonic..." Tails said looking at him, "heaven wants you to help them."

"Heaven?" He asked.

"You know how you killed Eggman?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded as he continued, "Well, of course he didn't go to heaven, but, wanting to take over it. They want you to help him."

"No." Sonic said.

"But-" Tails was cut off by Sonic talking again.

"Don't they have angels to help them? And isn't there like a god or something that can just... I don't know... Crush him?" Sonic folded his arms, "besides why should I help them."

"Cause..." Tails started to say, then Cream cut him off.

"They will give Amy back."

Sonic's eyes widen, give her back? Is this what she meant? A chance...to save her,

He pondered this...

"I'll do it." He said, then seeing the fox and rabbit exchange looks.

"I'll do anything to get her back, she knew this was going to happen..." Sonic said grabbing the photo from his quils again, and refreshing the memory.

"Alright Sonic..." The fox said,

"Please bring Amy back." Cream said with tears forming in her eyes.

Then a chaos emerald was passed to him. Catching it he said, "Don't worry Cream, I will." He took a strong hold on the chaos emerald, then yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Then disappearing and also getting knocked out.

* * *

Angel: YAY! I love this story! It makes me feel all tingly inside, I can't wait for the next one! I bet you can guess why!

Devil: Angel! Don't spoil!

Angel: I know, I know... Well.. I hope you enjoined!

Devil: we do not own any Sonic characters, they belong to Sega.

Angel: if we did own Sega, I would be making Sonic X season 4 with Sonamy!

Angel + Devil: Buh Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

I Will Always Save You  
Chapter 2

* * *

Sonic found himself just outside, Sonic thought he did something wrong until he looked around. Angels, everywhere. He could see Shadow leaning against the wall, he was transparent. Next to him was a Angel human girl, he was guessing that was Maria, and Cosmo with Tails and Cream. Looking kinda... Sad... Yet happy for the couple. He looked around for Amy, but instead found a different Angel approaching him instead.

It was Chris.

"Chris!?" Sonic asked in shocked.

"Hey... Sonic..." He said nervously.

"You died?" He asked.

"Well ever since last time it's been like uhh 50 years. I kinda died of old age..."

"Where's my Angel? I'm sorry man, but I think I have another idea of who is my angel..." Sonic said, pointing out Amy.

"Well, you got that right, Amy IS your angel but..." Chris started to get nervous twirling around his fingers and sweat dropping.

"Where is she Chris?" Sonic asked folding his arms Shadow style looking at him.

"When Eggman figured out that you were coming... Well Amy got taken to the underworld by Eggman..."

"Eggman..."

"We'll get her back tho. she knew you were coming, ever since she got here. Looking after you, she always told me, 'He will see me soon.'" Chris said scratching his chin remembering.

"She's seen everything?" Sonic asked shockingly.

"Yeah, she has seen to a lot of things. Even a lot of bad parts that made her cry and smiled when she stopped you."

Sonic suddenly got a flashback.

* * *

Sonic was not in the mood, everyone asking him the same question. He was ticked. It had been 4 months since she had died make then. People now finally started to ask.

"Did you have feelings for Amy Rose?"

He did not like it when people asked him about her, it reminded him of how he could not save her. How it was HIS fault. Tails came up to him and was nervous. He asked him if he should still get something for her birthday...

That day was the day,

Sonic was now in his house, not wanting to live without her, grabbed the knife.

He was about to stab it in his chest, until he felt something grab his hand. It was warm, and he heard someone say, "Don't, don't do this. Don't please... Don't kill yourself..."

He knew the voice, tears came out of his eyes, and softly said her name, "Amy..." He dropped the knife. And feel down with it, crying and called out, "I've failed you again Ames, why do I keep doing that. I guess it's because I care too much, and I just mess up."

He felt a warm embrace around his body. His back suddenly feeling a little wet. Then out of no where a word came,

"Soon."

* * *

"When can I leave?"Sonic asked Chris.

"Tomorrow, you need rest. The underworld is REALLY dangerous. But, I always need to tell you how Amy is..."

"You know!?" Sonic asked in shock.

"No, not really. All angels cannot enter the underworld unless she entered a battle with a Demon. Well, Amy was somehow by Eggman forced into battle, and got trapped. He is maybe even torching her..."

Sonic's eyes widen, torching... He was about run and find her when his Chris held his shoulder.

"Let go Chris! I need to save Amy!" He said.

"Not Yet..." He said shacking his head.

"Let Go! I can't fail her this time!" He said.

"Sonic... The faster you know what to do, the faster you can save Amy. Now come on."

Sonic was pulled into the building that looked like a castle, with a strength that Sonic had no idea Chris had.

* * *

Devil:...it's short..

Angel: I know...

X: it was because we couldn't think of what to put next!

Devil: woah! Who the h*** are you!?

Angel: Devil! Don't use that language in front of her!

X: I'm X!

Angel & Devil: ohh

X: we do not own any Sonic characters they belong to Sega

Angel: if we DID own Sega...

Devil: we make Sonic X season 4 with Sonamy!

X: R & R!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I've haven't updated this, I've had tons of new ideas coming into my head lately. But now I'm focusing on getting all my stories done, I just got 96% on my final in English so I'm feeling lucky :)

* * *

I will always save you

Chapter 3

Sonic was put into a huge room, it looked like a temple. But, surrounded by angels and a lot of people were gathered in the middle.

"What's going on?" The hedgehog asked his angel friend.

"Amy had a huge reputation here, even though she wasn't trying. Those people are trying to figure out if she is ok or not..." Chris answered.

Sonic decided to find out what was going on, he walked up to one of the angels, and tapped there shoulder.

It was a grey hedgehog who had a white mustache, and glasses. When the grey hedgehog saw him,

"Sonic! My lad!" Called the grey hedgehog who almost had tears in eyes.

Sonic's eyes widen, "U-Uncle Chuck? Oh my gosh! Uncle Chuck! I've missed you so much." He said, giving his Uncle a hug.

"You had an Uncle?" Asked Chris from behind.

"Yeah, of course I did, Uncle Chuck was robotized a long time ago, and later was destroyed by Eggman. Or Dr. Robotink is what we called him back then."

"I see, Chuck, have you figured anything about Amy? Sonic is here to save her." Chris notified the grey hedgehog.

"Ah, so she was right, you WERE coming. She knew along, she has unique talents. When she first saw me, even if I didn't know her well, she hugged me. As if I was he own uncle."

Sonic smiled, remembering a very old memory...

• ｆｌａｓｈｂａｃｋ•

A 8 year old hedgehog was sitting around alone, he had just saw his own Uncle Chuck get destroyed by the evil Dr. Ro'butt'nick and felt horrible, even Tails or Sally could help him. He was depressed, until he heard a familiar call,

"Sonic!"

It was Amy Rose. Crying.

Normally Sonic would have ran away by now, but seeing those tears. Stopped him.

She got to him, and hugged him softly. Still crying. Sonic was shocked, shouldn't HE be the only one feeling like this?

"U-u-uncle C-chuck..." She muttered, "I-I heard W-w-what hap-p-pened..."

Sonic was shocked, he almost just introduced Uncle Chuck to her. Now she us crying as if she had known him for years!

"You barely know Uncle Chuck, Rosy." He said to her.

"I know, but I don't have an uncle, I have always said Uncle Chuck was to me. We had spoken a couple times, he is like family..."

Sonic hugged her back, and rocked her back and forth, "Don't worry Rosy, Uncle Chuck will always be in our hearts."

•ｆｌａｓｈｂａｃｋ ｏｖｅｒ•

"Anyway, Amy is in a Hell jail, basically. Kinda like how Dr. Robotnick keeps his captives, is guarded. But..."

"What is it Uncle Chuck?" Asked the Blue hedgehog.

"Look for yourself sunny, it isn't pretty. But don't break anything."

Sonic walked passed the group of people and looked at what seemed like a TV but on a cloud.

At first all he saw was a prison, then he saw it. Amy with buries all along her body. And she was knocked out cold.

"Uncle Chuck! I have to save her!" He said, not baring to look at the out cold hedgehog for he had known and loved for years.

"I know the Sunny, but you have to get some rest, it's a LONG trip. You need to get all your supplies."

Sonic sighed, knowing it was no use fighting with his Uncle, "Alright Uncle Chuck, where do I crash tonight?"

"Just upstairs, we will tell you if find out anything." Uncle Chuck answered.

Sonic nodded and ran upstairs to find his room, but he stopped when he found a door that read, 'Amy Rose'.

Sonic looked around to if anyone was looking, and saw no one and turned the knob; and walked in.

It was a pretty normal room, expect like angel style. There was a pink coach in the middle of the room, in front was a glass television/computer. Her bed was pink of course and was neatly set up.

Next to the bed was a drawer on top was a picture that caught Sonic's eye.

It was a picture of him and her on his birthday years ago...

•ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ ｆｌａｓｈｂａｃｋ•

It was Sonic's 15th birthday, now. When has a birthday, the gang tries at nothing to surprise him. Of course, they gave him a surprise party. He got a chili dog from Tails, a chaos emerald from Shadow, and a lot of amazing presents, but nothing from Amy Rose.

Yes, surprising isn't it? She seemed awfully quiet. She didn't try hugging him or anything, she just sat on coach talking to Cream. When she left when Tails asked to dance with her, Amy whispered something in the rabbit's ear that made her blush.

Amy left to go get food, of course she grabbed a chili dog, being her second favorite food other then ice cream.

Sonic on the other hand was thanking everyone for the party, he was talking to Sliver.

"Hey, I Got To Go I'm going to ask Blaze to dance." Said the white hedgehog with a slight red cheeks.

"Alright man, good luck. Hey, by the way, who planed this party?" Asked the blue hedgehog.

"Uhh, we all kinda did. But Amy was the one who came up with it."

"Oh, well see ya later. Thanks for the party."

"Hey, no problem."

Sliver left Sonic to his thinking, and Sonic was going to ask Tails or Cream why was do quiet when he saw them dancing together. Sonic smiled at his younger bother, knowing the the kitsune had been crushing on the rabbit for a while.

Sonic looked around for Amy, and found her eating a chili dog. In his mind, he sighed, two of his favorite things put together, Amy Rose and chili dogs made an excellent combo. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

Amy turned to face him and smiled, "Hey Sonic, enjoying the party?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little birdy told me YOU were the one who planed it..."

"Oh! Uhhh.. Well maybe, I guess it was me." She said blushing.

"What's your present?" He asked impatiently.

She giggled, "Aww Sonic your always SO impatient, I thought my present was bad. So I decided to get one later." She said.

"What made your other present bad?" He asked.

"No real good reason, I don't know I just thought you might not like it."

"You may be surprised."

She starred at him for a while, then grabbed something from behind her quils.

It was a box that had a white rapping and a blue bow. He carefully and impatiently tore off the wrapping paper.

It was a camera.

"I know how much you like running and traveling, and I thought you might like to take pictures. And if you like show them to me. If you want, or you could show them to Ta-"

"I love it." He cut her off.

She stopped, then smiled. I'm glad you like it."

"I have an idea of my first picture." He said with a smile.

She starred at him blankly, "What?"

"A picture of us." He stated.

She smiled, and Amy was grabbed by Sonic. She looked the lens and smiled. Sonic had a arm wrapped around her and smiled, but not at the camera, at her.

•ｆｌａｓｈｂａｃｋ ｏｖｅｒ•

He smiled and put the picture back, and saw a note, and had his name on it in Amy's perfect hand writing.

* * *

_Sonic,_

_I know by the by time you read this I will not be here to greet you, it will most likely be Chris. But anyway, I assumed you might find my room before finding you room. You are welcomed to sleep here if you like._

_I know I will see you soon, please don't worry. Just get good sleep, you are going to need it. I know you'll be here to save me soon._

_With Love, _

_Amy._

_P.S Chili Dogs in freezer._

* * *

Sonic read it over and over, partially hearing her words he could feel tears tickle his cheeks. Getting to know that she has faith in him, after waiting all these years. That she knows everything about him...

Deciding that the sooner he went to bed the sooner he got to find Amy, he decided to turn in.

He got into her bed, and was welcomed by Amy's smell of roses and strawberries. He smiled, and saw an image of Amy back came as he fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Angel: man, it's midnight and you have dance 9:30-4:00 are you crazy!?

No, today was my sister's birthday party and most of the guest have left. Besides, I ain't doing much for the first couple hours.

X: why? You also have another dance thing after.

I almost had surgery yesterday...

Devil: sorry...

Cream: are you ok Miss. Ann?

Yeah Cream.

Amy: What's next?

Uhh.. My unnamed story, maybe more one-shots...

Tails: Ann, you should rest.

I'm am ok? Let me upload this. And get started on the next chapter of unnamed, I'm still figuring out a name.

Sonic: feel better soon.

Thanks Sonic, mind taking Amy home, she looks pale.

Amy: I'm fine...

Sonic: Sure.

I'll see you next time.

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: that's right Cheese, R&R!


End file.
